


Tęskniąc za koroną

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o życiu pewnej demonicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tęskniąc za koroną

Zawsze miała Dar. Już od dziecka widzenie aury, prorocze sny i przeczucia były dla niej czymś naturalnym. Potajemnie marzyła o tym, żeby posiąść większą moc, poznać przyszłość, naginać ludzką wolę do swoich potrzeb, podróżować razem z wiatrem i zobaczyć granice świata. Potem jednak zobaczyła płonący stos, a na nim kobietę, którą podejrzewano o posiadanie tego samego Daru. Odtąd Ruby postanowiła ukryć swoje pragnienia, choć chwilami czuła, jak niewykorzystane zdolności pożerają ją od środka i wyrywają się na zewnątrz.  
Po latach zaczęły nawiedzać ją sny, pełne trupów i grobów wykopywanych w pośpiechu.  
Wkrótce ludzie zaczęli odkrywać na swoich ciałach duże, ropiejące guzy, zapowiedź bolesnej śmierci. W ciągu kilku tygodni mieszkańcy jej miasteczka zaczęli wymierać, niektórzy przedtem rzucali się w wir szaleńczej zabawy, a inni tworzyli procesje nagich biczowników z wiarą, że ich ofiara przyniesie im ocalenie. To jednak nic nie pomogło i mówiono, że Bóg i święci zasnęli.  
Kiedy Ruby odkryła na swoim ramieniu ropiejącą ranę, zrozumiała, że przyszedł czas decyzji. Skoro nie ma Boga i nie grozi już jej stos, pozostało tylko zwrócić się o pomoc do innych, mroczniejszych sił, dlatego wyruszyła na rozdroża.  
Przez kolejne 10 lat żyła jako potężna wiedźma.

Po setkach lat w Piekle zapomniała, jak to jest być człowiekiem.  
Pozostały tylko niewyraźne wspomnienia, niepełne i wyblakłe, jak stare, uszkodzone zdjęcia. Te strzępy były pozbawione uczuć i emocji – pamiętała, że kiedyś je posiadała i to napełniało ją zdziwieniem. A kiedy chwilami próbowała przywołać dawne uczucia, one cofały się, bladły i znikały bez śladu.  
Upływały lata, gdy poddawano ją wymyślnym torturom i kolejne lata, kiedy takie same tortury zadawała innym. Tamta, ludzka Ruby odeszła na dobre, a w Piekle odrodziła się jako ktoś zupełnie inny. Stała się bezczasową, nieludzką istotą należącą do Piekła i wojowniczką działającą na jego chwałę.

\- Demony są głupie – powiedział jej pewnego razu Azazel, pokazując w uśmiechu duże zęby, prawie tak samo żółte, jak jego oczy – Na rozdroża udaje się sporo mało błyskotliwych indywiduów, a pobyt u nas, niestety, nie sprzyja rozwojowi inteligencji. Ty, moja droga, masz w sobie zadatki na kogoś wielkiego. Obserwowałem cię od dawna, Ruby i wiem, że na tle pozostałych błyszczysz jak drogi kamień. Wierzę, że wykonasz zadanie, jakie dla ciebie wyznaczono.

Legenda, którą tego dnia przypomniał jej Azazel, była stara, może jeszcze starsza niż Piekło.  
Wielu wysoko postawionych demonów zwalczało wiarę w nią, jakby z obawy, że jest ona zagrożeniem dla ich despotycznych rządów. Legenda nie dawała się jednak stłamsić, przetrwała w mrocznych zakamarkach pod zakurzonymi pajęczynami, otulała zapomniane kąty i wymykała się ze szczelin.  
Trwała zaklęta w piekielnych murach, bo postawiła je jego ręka - Lucyfera, Ojca Demonów.  
Niektórzy z najbardziej obłąkanych mieszkańców Piekła upierali się nawet, że Lucyfer nawiedza niekiedy ich sny, piękniejszy od najpiękniejszych gwiazd i zimniejszy niż przestrzeń między nimi. W trakcie tortur wykrzykiwali wobec rozgniewanych nadzorców niezrozumiałe słowa, które niektórzy brali za modlitwę do Świetlistego i zapowiedź jego rychłego powrotu.  
Legenda przybierała różne kształty, zaczynała się w różnych miejscach i nie miała jeszcze swojego końca. Zgadzało się jedno: Lucyfer, stwórca Piekła, został tu uwięziony, gdzieś w najgłębszej czeluści.  
Szeptano o czasach kiedy sprawował władzę na Ziemi jako najpotężniejszy z archaniołów i stworzył własną drużynę demonicznych Rycerzy, tak potężnych, że skinieniem palca zamieniliby w popiół cały zastęp dzisiejszych demonów. Jego anielscy bracia, zazdrośni o władzę i potęgę, uwięzili go podstępnie. Legenda mówiła jednak, że nadejdzie czas, gdy Pieczęcie zostaną złamane i Świetlisty wyłoni się z głębi, piękniejszy i silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Ponownie przejmie władzę nad Ziemią i rozpocznie się wtedy nowa era – czas panowania demonów.  
Nawet w Piekle musi istnieć nadzieja, więc rzesze demonów karmiły się nią i niecierpliwie czekały, aż opowieść stanie się prawdą. 

Ruby staje się teraz częścią prastarej legendy i w dużej mierze od niej zależy jej zakończenie.

Sam Winchester był bardzo młody i Ruby w pierwszej chwili wydał się niemal dzieckiem. Początkowo jej nie pociągał, ale obserwowała go uważnie – był przecież jej misją, jej pracą do wykonania. Dostrzegała, że ma w sobie potencjał na wojownika, choć na razie nie dorównywał jeszcze nawet swojemu starszemu bratu.

\- Sam, trzymaj rękę wyżej. Równowaga! Wyprostuj się.  
\- Musisz tyle gadać?!  
Ruby uśmiechnęła się zimno, odrzucając w tył jasnoblond włosy.  
\- A co, wolisz, żeby dziewczyna cię pobiła?  
\- Ty nie jesteś dziewczyną. Jesteś demonem. – Prawie wypluł ostatnie słowo i Ruby pamiętała, żeby posłać mu zranione spojrzenie.  
Wiedziała, że jest mu potrzebna i że chce, żeby go uczyła. Nie miało znaczenia, że dwaj obserwujący ich łowcy, Dean Winchester i stary Singer, patrzyli na nich ponuro, zaciskając pięści. Nawet oni wiedzieli, że w obliczu Apokalipsy pomoc demona jest na wagę złota.  
\- Pomogę ci ocalić twojego brata, Sam – obiecała, starając się mówić cieplejszym tonem i młody Winchester natychmiast spojrzał na nią oczami rozjaśnionymi nadzieją.  
Akceptował ją jako wojowniczkę, która stanęła po jego stronie. To jednak było za mało, musiał zaufać jej szczerze i całkowicie, poddać się jej dominacji, pójść za nią poza granice człowieczeństwa.  
Zaobserwowała już jak silna jest braterska więź Winchesterów i miłość, która kazała Deanowi wyruszyć na rozdroża i oddać duszę w zamian za życie brata. Ruby karmiła teraz Sama fałszywą nadzieją, ale Dean nie miał już złudzeń na uniknięcie Piekła. Ruby była z nim szczera mówiąc, że nie ma szans na to, i tak jak przypuszczała, starszy Winchester to docenił. Wkrótce rozszarpią go ogary piekielne i przestanie być przeszkodą, a Sam Winchester, załamany i pełen poczucia winy, będzie należał już tylko do niej.  
Zabawne było tak pogrywać z synami słynnego Johna i zabójcami jej mistrza, Azazela.

Dalekosiężne plany mają to do siebie, że nie da się przewidzieć każdego szczegółu, że w pewnym momencie zawodzą i trzeba przetrwać gorszy czas, aby ponownie wyjść na swoje.  
Dean Winchester trafia do Piekła, ale razem z nim trafia tam także Ruby, uwięziona przez hordę wściekłych demonów, nieświadomych istoty Planu.  
W przedsionku Piekła Lilith, mijając ją, błysnęła swoimi białymi oczami. W jej postaci nadal zachował się okruch blasku jej świetlistego stworzyciela.  
Ruby ponownie odczuwa dreszcz: oto ona, jedna z poślednich demonów, stała się jedyną powiernicą najstarszej córki Lucyfera.  
To jednak był sekret i dlatego Ruby milczy, gdy prowadzą ją do zatęchłej celi, przesyconej smrodem siarki. Nic nie mówi, gdy Alistair wprawnym ruchem odsłania przed nią długi stół, pełen precyzyjnie ułożonych narzędzi tortur.  
Może nawet teraz na świecie łamane są Pieczęcie i tam, w głębi, uchylają się wrota więzienia wielkiego Ojca. Teraz całe powodzenie Planu zależy tylko od niej, najwierniejszej wojowniczki Lucyfera. I powtarza sobie, że jej historia nie skończy się w tym cuchnącym lochu, pod zimnym spojrzeniem Alistaira wolno zanurzającego nóż w jej wnętrznościach.  
Jednak po kolejnym miesiącu nieprzerwanych tortur, legenda o Lucyferze wydaje się oddalać, niknąć za murem, znikać w szczelinach i realny jest tylko ból i łzy, które tryskają w końcu tak obficie, że nawet Alistair czuje się odrobinę usatysfakcjonowany.

Gdy ponownie zobaczyła Sama Winchestera, szedł właśnie ponury, z krwią demona na rękach. Wydawał się poszarzały i pozbawiony kolorów, jakby umarł razem z Deanem. Powrót Ruby przywrócił go do życia, nagle zaczął się z nią kłócić, kochać i rozwijać potencjał, jaki otrzymał od swego duchowego ojca, Azazela.  
Z ciekawością śledziła zmiany barwy lekko skośnych oczu Sama – od łagodnej szarości do hardego grafitu, od srebrzystej zieleni do złocistego brązu. Był pełen żywych, złożonych emocji, energiczny i często wybuchowy. Przez to wydawał się tak bardzo ludzki, taki pełen ciepła, że Ruby, początkowo pełna odrazy, zaczęła obserwować go z coraz większą fascynacją, niebezpiecznie ocierającą się o przyjemność. Oczywiście wiedziała, że to już takie ostatnie chwile, bo wkrótce jego dusza zniknie na zawsze za czarną zasłoną, a z oczu wyzierać będzie pustka.  
Podczas chwili miłosnego zjednoczenia, gdy mocno ją przyciskał i zachłannie całował, Ruby czuła rozkosz płynącą z mniej oczywistych źródeł. Karmiła się jego żarem, namiętnością i nieokiełznaniem. Był tak intensywny, że przekazywał jej część swojej jaźni i czasami, przez kilka sekund Ruby miała wrażenie, że odzyskuje część swojego człowieczeństwa.  
A potem Sam, nagle uległy i zawstydzony, przypadał do jej ramienia i ssał chciwie jak głodne kocię. Ruby gładziła go wtedy po falujących włosach, nie posiadając się z radości na myśl o przemianie, którą doskonale wyczuwała, a która dokonywała się w Samie z każdym łykiem jej krwi. Tak spotykali się w pół drogi.  
Będziesz ulubieńcem Świetlistego, Samuelu. Uczyni cię Księciem Piekieł, a ja będę Królową u twego boku.

\- Udało mi się! – krzyknęła szczęśliwa do skamieniałego ze zgrozy młodego Winchestera, nieświadoma, że jej udział w historii Lucyfera właśnie dobiegł końca.  
Dostrzegła wyłaniającą się z głębi sylwetkę, która zdawała się być utkana z najdelikatniejszego światła i ten widok ją poraził.  
Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją brutalny uścisk rąk Sama i cios zadany jej własnym nożem przez jego cudem ocalonego brata, który znów stanął jej na drodze.  
Umarła w blasku powracającego Lucyfera, świadoma, że jej misja już dobiegła końca.

KONIEC


End file.
